


"Oh dear" [Meta]

by ElijahDarling



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, God’s A+ Parenting, Meta, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahDarling/pseuds/ElijahDarling
Summary: I rewatched episode three (as one does) and Thoughts poured out about Aziraphale and his relationship with God.





	"Oh dear" [Meta]

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, the meta no one asked for that may one day make me finally write a Good Omens fic when I have free time.

So I’m rewatching Good Omens and I paid special attention to episode three because the only interaction we have between Aziraphale and uppercase g God is one I’m fascinated by, cause it’s also literally the only time we see God interacting with anyone.

And I notice that God is shown to be there and listening by the light she casts on Aziraphale, and it’s not until he commits to his lie about the sword instead of making stalling words and sounds the light goes away and that’s the end of it.

Or, you know:

**Aziraphale** : oh dear.

Next scene is Crowley asking Aziraphale if he caught hell for giving away said sword and Aziraphale anxiously says that God hasn’t brought it up again, but guy... _guys - what if that was the last time God spoke to him at all?_

Like Aziraphale clearly is aware that he’s still an angel because his coworkers haven’t thrown him out, but it would explain his defensiveness on his angelic nature and a lot of his motivation - it’s been a long time since he felt God’s light, and the last thing he said directly to her was a fucking lie. About his angelic duty.

Now that I’m looking at episode three through the lens that the beginning of the episode showed Aziraphale having his last direct interaction with the Almighty, my heart is kinda breaking for him. The montage of him and Crowley was a delight to my shipping heart, and still is, but it seems like each sequence is showing just how torn up Aziraphale is over the not-knowing how he stands with God. He’s isolated, because even if he’s still an angel, he must feel on some level like an angelic fraud, like all the other angels must still have a relationship of some kind with God, and he doesn’t. So he’s not gonna, like, check with them.

What would he say? “I lied to Our Lord and she stopped talking to me right after? Any of you willing to pass on a note to her that says ‘do you still like me? check yes or no’.?” 

And probably literally all his fellow angels are in a similar boat, and he doesn’t realize that until Gabriel is sprouting on about the Great Plan in episode six, and it’s all “you lot don’t know your asses from your noggins the same as me”.

But I digress. Anyway, Aziraphale is guilt ridden and thinks he’s being punished for failing his duty, and for lying, and he has no guidance that isn’t instructions from Heaven, but frankly he doesn’t care for his fellow angels - he loves God, not them. But God’s not speaking with him, he doesn’t feel her light anymore, so he goes a bit native. Humans know how to have a good time, even when they don’t know what God is up to. And he’s lonely, too, because humans may know how to have a good time, but they’re temporary in a way that he simply isn’t.

So there’s Crowley, who he likes, and gets along with - and he doesn’t like the other angels, and he’s still getting what feels like the silent treatment from God, so -

“Can I tempt you to a spot of...?”

~~The next popular tag on AO3 should be “God’s A+ Parenting” because why should only Howard Stark and Odin get that honor is truly what this post is about.~~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] "Oh Dear" [Meta], by ElijahDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020840) by [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig)




End file.
